Happy Mother's Day, Ginny
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily celebrate Mother's Day. I don't own Harry Potter


Happy Mother's Day, Ginny

The sun was rising above the trees in Godric's Hallow. It was what woke up fourteen year old Teddy. Since the death of his grandmother at age six, he lived with his godfather Harry and his wife Ginny and their children. He first thought as he woke up that he was in his dorm in the house of Hufflepuff. Instead he found himself in his attic bedroom at Harry and Ginny's house. He smiled when he remembered what day it was.

He quietly went downstairs and in Lily's bedroom. Lily was awake when he opened the door. They met James and Albus in the hallway.

They were excited because it was Mother's Day and they were planning something special for Ginny. Mother's Day meant that Ginny had the day off from cooking, leaving the job to Harry for the day.

Ginny's co-workers at the Prophet office asked what she had planned for Mother's Day and told them the usual plan every year since Teddy and James were little. Harry would cook breakfast and the kids would wait on her. She could do what she wanted for the day.

When asked how many children she had she often replied four, she included Teddy as her child. Once she was asked that at a picnic that her co-workers in the sports department put together and replied "I sometimes feel like I have four kids, three are mine, Teddy is my godson, but he's like my own. I sometimes feel like I have five".

Molly once asked her who was the fifth child and Ginny pointed to her husband. Harry was her "fifth child" especially when he played with them. He was like a little kid again.

Teddy, James, Albus and Lily crept into Harry and Ginny's bedroom. They quietly went over and woke up Harry.

"Daddy, wake up" Lily was given the job of waking up Harry aka Dad or Daddy.

"Wha? What are you doing…?" Harry stopped when he remembered what day it was.

"Okay I'll meet you in kitchen" the kids all quietly left the bedroom, to allow Harry a moment to wake up and use the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was walking downstairs.

Teddy and James were in charge of the orange juice they were making with fresh oranges. Harry and Albus were making Ginny's favorite…Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

Lily was busing herself setting the table; she fixed a vase with flowers in it and got the silverware and napkins, setting the table for breakfast.

Harry finished the small stack of pancakes and used magic for more to made while they was upstairs.

They walked upstairs. James, Albus and Lily ran in the room, jumped on the bed and shouted "Happy Mother's Day".

Ginny smiled as she seen three of her children.

"Thank you my angels, and good morning to all." Ginny got up and allowed her daughter to lead her to the bathroom where she knew her mother would wash her face and use the bathroom before heading downstairs. James, Albus and Teddy went to their rooms to get their own present for their mother.

Lily stood by the door and waited for her mother. She took the job leading her mother to the table, very seriously.

Harry had to keep himself from bursting out laughing. His four year old daughter was a miniature version of Ginny, brown eyes and all.

When Ginny emerged from the bathroom and allowed Harry to help her in her dressing gown they went downstairs.

"So what did you make Mummy for breakfast?" Ginny asked as they walked downstairs.

"It's a surprise Mummy?"

Ginny entered the kitchen and sat at her place at the table as James brought her plate with her pancakes, Albus brought her glass of juice while Teddy brought her cup of tea and Lily brought her bowl of strawberries.

She looked at her children who had their own plate of pancakes.

"Looks like you have been busy" Ginny loved Mother's Day, she looked at her children as she thought back to her first Mother's day.

James was nine months old; she was awoken to him crawling on her. Her first Mother's Day also marked the day James took his first steps.

When Teddy got older and went to school, he'd give the Mother's Day cards to Ginny. She kept them in a box in the attic that was separated from Teddy's room. She smiled when she remembered Teddy telling her and wrote in the card….

"_You're closest thing to a Mummy I have. I love you"._

She knew it was partially Harry's idea to give the handmade card from school to Ginny. She had heard the story of the one and only time he gave his aunt the handmade Mother's day card his kindergarten class made. She ripped it up and told him that she wasn't his mother and threw him in the cupboard where he cried himself to sleep.

When he found his parents graves, Ginny encouraged him to take flowers to Lily's grave. Of course Mother's day before the kids were born weren't without tears. Mother's day and Father's day was a day just like Halloween, Harry wanted to avoid. The three holidays were a reminder to him that he was an orphan.

Ginny knew what Teddy wrote or rather had Harry write in his first Mother's day card he gave Ginny, was something Harry put in a mother's day note to Molly.

The Mother's day the year after the war a day that Molly wanted to ignore. Her children had other ideas. What surprised Molly the most was the present from her "seventh son". Harry had gotten her a new stew pot since her old one finally bit the dust.

"You're the closest thing to a Mum I have, love your seventh son" was what Harry put in her card. Molly burst into tears, she may have lost a son in the war, but she had a "son" in Harry.

As per tradition once breakfast was over, all the kids would give Ginny her presents.

Ginny smiled as Teddy was the first to hand her his present. His note said the same thing he wrote in that first one. Ginny opened the box and a new quill came out of the box.

"I seen it and I thought of you, I hope you like it?" Teddy smiled when Ginny hugged him and kissed his cheek.

James went next.

"_Happy Mother's Day Mummy, I love you. Love, James"_

Ginny opened the square box and to her surprise, a heart shaped locket came out. Harry mouthed to her to open it and inside was a picture of all of her children. It was the picture Harry took when they was at the Burrow when the flowers started to blow. Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen when the picture was taken.

"Thank you sweetie?" Ginny hugged and kissed her son and looked at Harry with a look that said "Did you buy that?"

James said sounding proud "I saved my allowance for it Mummy, Dad toke me, Albus and Lily to get you something for Mother's day.

Albus handed Ginny his present it was in a bag this time. Ginny reached in and pulled out a beautiful scarf.

"Oh, how beautiful" Ginny looked at the multi colored scarf.

"You can wear it on your head or around your neck" Albus supplied.

Ginny opened his card.

"_Happy Mother's Day, I hope you love your gift, maybe your hair won't get messed up at work. Love, Albus"._

Ginny hugged Albus and kissed his cheek "How thoughtful, thank you".

Lily got up from her chairs and handed Ginny a wrapped present. Ginny tore off the wrappings and she seen a picture frame with a picture of her and Lily taken on the same day as the one James put in her locket.

"I love it baby girl, thank you. I'll take this to work and keep it on my desk". She kissed Lily's cheek and hugged her only daughter.

Instead of a note, Lily drew a picture of the family with the words "Happy Mother's Day".

She smiled and thanked her kids again for the gifts.

"Um, Gin, you have one more"

Ginny looked at Harry with puzzled look and she followed Harry's gaze to a little black box in front of her, she picked it up.

She opened the box and inside was a ring with all the kids' birthstones. Ginny looked at Harry and back to the ring. She then found the note.

"_Gin, I know I don't say this a lot but I love you. No gift can compare what you have given to all of us. I still don't know what it was that I did to deserve you. You not only take good care of the kids, but me as well. I know I make you feel like I'm your fifth child, but at least you take care of me. Not only did you step in and help me with Teddy, but you gave me the family that I always wanted. Thank you for making a childhood wish come true. I love you very much Ginny. _

_Love, Harry. _

Ginny looked up at Harry, she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"EWWW" James, Albus and Lily said in unison.

"Thank you babe, I love it" Ginny hugged Harry before she went upstairs to dress for the day.

The kids all left leaving Harry in the kitchen. As he cleaned up the kitchen, he thought to himself "Father's day is next month, it will be my turn."


End file.
